Aku no hana, qui seras pris dans ses épines ?
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Len à enfin trouvé du travail! Dans une grande maison, d'un grand politicien. Mais, que va t-il trouver là-bas ?
1. Prologue

C'était une nuit froide de décembre. Une nuit, qui pourtant ressemblait à toutes les autres. La lune brillait doucement.

Dans ces ténèbres permanents, une silhouette se déplaçait rapidement. Des hurlements d'enfants résonnaient comme un interminable écho.

Une jeune femme portait deux bébés.

Délicatement, elle les posa devant la porte d'une vieille maison à moitié délabrée. Posa sur chacun d'entre eux, un morceau de tissu, frappant à la porte, elle partit immédiatement.

« Qui peux bien frapper à cette heure ?... »

15 ans plus tard...

« Len !

-Madame... ? Bafouilla l'intéresser.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je ne vais pas te manger voyons... » Déclara simplement la vieille femme se trouvant dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme sourit. Même après toutes ses années, sa chère tutrice n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi douce.

Elle l'avait recueillit alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Bizarrement, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant ses 6ans. Et, la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère ne lui en parlait jamais.

« Puis, mon chéri, tu peux m'appelé maman, tu vis ici depuis tellement de temps... »

Len soupira, vraiment, cette femme jouerait la gamine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cette pensée eut pour effet de lui arracher un sourire mélancolique. Quand elle mourrait, ce qui était une fatalité, il allait se retrouver seul...

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser cela, aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé un travail ! Dans la maison d'un très riche politicien, il allait devoir servir d' « esclave » aux deux filles de celui-ci...Des filles totalement stupides d'après lui malgré qu'il ne les ai jamais vues. Mais toutes les filles d'hommes riches sont stupides !

Mais il ne devait pas s'occuper de ça...Il allait être bien payé, c'est tout ce qui comptait !

C'est donc en chantonnant qu'il partit pour la maison de son, enfin ses, employeurs...


	2. Chapitre 1 Deux blondes

Len arriva plutôt rapidement, il faut dire aussi que la maison de son employeur était plutôt visible !

C'était une maison immense, sur le devant, un jardin. Une petite marre sur le coté, près des haies bien taillées, encore devant, à coté du portail des statuettes d'anges nus, ou presque. Len ria à cette vue, vraiment, les personnes riches s'embarrassaient de bien des choses !

Quand il fut rentré dans le jardin fleuri de plusieurs dizaines de roses jaunes, il aperçut une jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les fleurs qu'elle tenait en main.

-« Euh...Bonjour ! Dit Len, dont les joues étaient devenues rouges par l'embarras.

- Bonjour, vous êtes le nouveau ? Dit plutôt aisément la jeune fille. Suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer où tu dois te rendre.

-...D-D'accord...Merci ! » Bafouilla le pauvre garçon, totalement déboussolé.

Pendant toute la marche qui suivit, ce fut le silence total. Len n'oser parler et la jeune fille ne se décidait visiblement pas à s'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'encore 20 bonnes minutes de marche que la blonde s'arrêta enfin.

« C'est ici, au revoir... »

« Au revoir ? » Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils allaient se revoir ?

Len ne se posa pas plus de question et toqua trois fois à la porte, finalement un « Entrez ! » résonna, et le jeune homme pénétra(...) dans la salle.

« - Vous êtes le nouveau ? Allez dans la salle à coté, ma femme va vous recevoir ! »  
Len, plutôt impressionné par l'homme, lui obéit, il se retrouva assit en face d'une femme aux jolis cheveux rouge.

« - Bonjour. Vous êtes donc ici pour mes filles ! Lily à déjà beaucoup de domestiques, donc vous vous occuperez surtout de Rin, qui elle, a perdu son unique domestique. Mais vous savez, quand l'une à quelque chose, l'autre doit aussi l'avoir...Ah lala les enfants ! Je vous accompagne jusque dans leurs chambres ! »

Le pauvre jeune homme blond était totalement déboussolé, mais se laissa trainer jusque dans deux salles, l'une à coté de l'autre, de ces deux portes, deux jeunes filles sortirent.

La première, était plutôt grande, de long cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval sur le coté.

La deuxième bien...c'était la fille de tout à l'heure ! Len en resta bouche bée.

La femme aux cheveux rouge pointa du doigt la plus grande en disant « Lily » et ensuite sur la plus petite « Rin » Ainsi les présentations faites, la « mère » s'en alla, laissant ses filles avec leur nouveau « joujou ».

« Re-bonjour » Lança la plus jeune des blondes.

-Salut toi ! T'es trop mignon ! Tout le monde doit te le dire non ? cria Lily, totalement hystérique.

-Pas...Pas vraiment en faite...Répondit Len, un peu gêné de la question.

- Laisse-le donc Lily, tu vas l'effrayer. Intervint calmement Rin.

-Mais non voyons ! Ne dis pas de bêtise...Quoi que continue en faite, c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire ! Ricana la grande blonde, d'un œil mauvais. »

A ça, Rin ne dit rien et baissa la tête pendant que sa sœur rigolait comme une cruche.

Len, trouvant cela révoltant, ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier, totalement en colère ;

« -Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? C'est ta sœur non ? Non mais ho ! Vraiment, tu as une sœur, profites-en ! Fait des trucs avec elle ! Au lieu de toujours la rabaisser comme si c'était...Un chien ! »

Après ces mots, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Len, peu à peu calmer, se rendit compte de son erreur, mais il n'allait pas reculer ! Qui était elle, pour rabaisser une fille, qui pourtant, a l'air si gentille ? Et qui plus est, sa sœur !

« - C'est vraiment mignon...Je sens que je vais m'amuser ! »

Sur ce, Lily partit, un sourire effrayant lui étirait les lèvres.

«-Merci.. . »

Le jeune blond se retourna, et vit Rin, tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux.

«-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne sais pas...Tu m'as aidée non ? Tu n'aurais pas du, j'ai l'habitude tu sais...

-Et la laisser vous insultez ? Ca ne se fait pas, désolé.

-Merci ! » Fini par dire Rin, la tête relevé et toute souriante. Len en rougit, elle était vraiment jolie.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler de tout comme de rien en se baladant dans l'immense manoir. Len ne regarda pas autour de lui, se contentant de détailler le visage de la jeune fille.  
Sa peau était pâle, voire blanche par endroit. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Son visage était poupin et ses traits fins. Pour parfaire encore un peu ce visage enfantin, de grands yeux bleus s'illuminent à chaque phrases qu'elle disait. Un petit nez retroussé et de fines lèvres, c'était vraiment une magnifique fille.

A force de marcher, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Rin, qui proposa au jeune blond de venir à l'intérieur, pour s'asseoir un peu.

Proposition qu'évidement, Len accepta avec joie.

La chambre de la blonde, était très claire. Les murs étaient peints d'un blanc immaculé et les meubles étaient très sobres. Il y avait un lit, peut être un peu grand pour une seule personne d'ailleurs, une petite table de nuit ou siégeait un livre. A la gauche d'une porte qui devait mener sans doute à la salle de bain, une immense armoire de bois sombres. A la droite de celle-ci, un bureau, mais qui lui était d'un bois très clair, près d'une des deux fenêtres, seules lumières de la pièce.

Au milieu de tout ceci, une chaise à bascule, un peu comme celle sur lequel se balance nos grands parents quand nous leur rendons visite.

Une fois entrés, Rin s'assit directement sur la chaise se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Len, quand à lui, hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille, celle-ci l'ayant, en le regardant, invité à le faire.

Mais contrairement à ce que Len pensait, la tension, présente au début tomba bien vite et ils recommencèrent rapidement à parler de tout et de rien.  
Le soir venu vite, Len rentra chez lui heureux de sa journée, finalement les filles de riches, ne sont pas toutes stupides !  


Voilà le chapitre un, correction By Natsuri-P =D Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, pas besoin de me les demandés TT'' *Dis ça seulement à la fin du chapitre* Ah et euh…J'ai mis en Rating T, car même si pour l'instant ce n'es pas le cas, ça va vite viré gore….A la prochaine =D


	3. Chapitre 2 Du sang

Coucou ! Ouais, j'avance sur cette fic, mais pas sur l'autre...C'est cruel xD

ShizukaAnnafeloz : Merci pour ton review, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ce chapitre ! Enfin, surtout après la phase de « KYAAA ! SUPER ! » Contente que ça te plaise =D J'espère ne pas te décevoir xD

Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la nourrice de Len ! (Pour le moment)

Attention, passage plutôt gore, pour les personnes sensibles au sang, veuillez ne pas lire. Je vous considère comme prévenus ! Je ne tiendrais doooonc aucune responsabilité si les passages « sous entendus » vous choquent, et comme on dirait dans DTC : « Na ».

Deux mois passèrent. Nous étions déjà en décembre. Lily n'avait plus montré signe d'hostilité envers sa sœur. Mais plusieurs sourires, tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres lui étiraient les lèvres de plus en plus souvent. Chose qui faisait froid dans le dos du jeune homme.

Malgré cela, les jours s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne les voie passer. Le plus clair de son temps, il le passait avec Rin. La blonde et lui étaientt devenus de très proches amis en peu de temps. Ils se comprenaient et s'appréciaient sincèrement.

Mais, même si elle connaissait tout de lui, lui ne connaissait rien d'elle. Il savait juste que sa domestique était morte des suites d'une maladie. Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle qu'il ne croyait nullement. Etait ce une vérité gênante qu'il aurait mieux fallut ne pas ébruiter ?  
Un jour, elle lui demanda, d'une voix peu sûre d'elle.

« - Qui est la personne la plus importante pour toi ?

-La personne la plus importante pour moi ? Je dirais...Ma nourrice. Enfin, elle tenait un orphelinat quand elle m'a recueilli, elle s'est toujours occupée de moi. Je crois que si elle mourrait, je serais détruit.

-Je vois... Dis, ça te dirais de rester ici ce soir ?

-Euh, oui, si tu me laisse prévenir ma mère !

-Bien sur...Je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda la blonde tout sourire.

-Evidemment ! »

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans le manoir, avant de partir pour la maison de Len.  
Celui-ci présenta Rin à la personne qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

« Tu restes chez cette charmante jeune fille donc ? Ne fais pas de bêtises surtout !

-Je le surveillerai madame ! Dit Rin, un sourire plutôt timide sur les lèvres.

- Tu es charmante ma petite ! Tu me rappelle une fillette que j'ai connu il y a longtemps...Tu lui ressembles énormément !

- Oh...C'est possible »

Rin détourna la tête, un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres, que Len et sa mère ne remarquèrent pas tellement il était petit.

« On y va ? Il va bientôt faire nuit ! S'écria soudain Rin.

-C'est vrai... A demain maman ! »

Sur ce, ils repartirent pour le manoir.

Celui-ci était sombre la nuit. Toutes les chambres étant en réparation pour d'obscures raisons que Rin gardait secrètes. Il du donc dormir dans le même lit que la jeune fille, heureusement, le lit était plutôt grand, et il put dormir sans s'approcher « trop » de Rin.

La nuit passa vite. Surement un peu trop.

Len se réveilla et poussa un cri de stupeur.

Il était recouvert de sang, Rin à coté de lui, était pâle...Enfin, beaucoup plus que d'habitude.  
Rapidement, ses craintes s'évanouirent, elle n'avait aucune tache de sang. Il était encore très tôt, et pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il courut jusqu'à chez lui. Arrivé là-bas, un nouveau cri lui arracha les cordes vocales. Sa nourrice était étalée par terre, couverte de sang, ses organes étaient écrasés par terre, sur les murs. En toutes lettres sur le plafond était écrit  
« Ce n'est que le début... ».

Il se changea, lança un dernier regard sa nourrice, la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et partit en courant jusqu'à chez Rin.

« Len ? Dit la blonde, voyant son ami arriver vers elle en courant. Où étais tu ?

-Ma...ma mère...

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Quelqu'un...l'a tuée ! »

C'en était trop pour Len. Il fondit en larmes dans les bras de la blonde.

« Oh mon dieu... » S'écria la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, puis finalement Rin recula et le regarda.

« Les policiers...Il risquent de croire que c'est toi !

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie !

- Je te crois...Mais eux...

-Mon dieu...

-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici ! On...On dira rien promit... !

-Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger.

- Tu restes ! Je refuse qu'ils t'arrêtent ! »

Finalement Len resta. Evidement, les policiers interpelèrent Rin qui leur dit simplement.

« Si ce batard à tué sa mère, sa nurse, ou même sa baby-sitter, ça ne me regarde en rien.  
Veuillez, je vous prie, partir. »

Len l'avoua, cette réplique l'avait légèrement vexé. Mais ne dit rien car Rin, quelques minutes après que les policiers soient partie, s'était excusée.

« Ce n'est rien !

-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sur que non !

-J'ai eu si peur...

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais !

- Qu'importe ce que je peux faire... ? »

Sur le coup, Len ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se contenta de répondre, tout sourire.

« Bien sur ma petite princesse. »

Rin sourit à l'entente du surnom. Et tout deux partirent vers le manoir.

Mais...Quelle était cette chose sombre qui les suivaient... ?

Voilà le chapitre, il n'y a eu qu'un passage gore, mais quand même ! Le chapitre ne fait pas les 1000 mots comme je le voulais, alors je me venge. Ouais, je mets plein de trucs sur le commentaire de fin, comme ça ça fera 1000  
Je laisse les...16 mots restants à ma correctrice !

N: La seule chose, c'est que j'ai pas grand chose à dire, huhu ~ FIN!


	4. Chapitre 3 Cauchemars?

ShizukaAnnafeloz...Mon amie, je t'aime '-'...Mouahahahaa, merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a trop motivée OO Navrée du retard, mais Onee-sama devait corriger...Qui a tué la nourrice de Len ? ôO Est-ce Len qui est somnambule ? Le fer à friser ? Les rollers à la mode ? ôO

C'est parti pour le chapitre avec une image de Rufus Shinra *O*(Conscience : Elle pète un câble...Je ne la connais pas.)

oOxOxOOxxxXO_O (C'est un code secret)

Le temps passait, passait...Les évènements bizarres s'enchainaient. Len remarqua que Lily, qui pourtant devenait distante, se mit à essayer de le séparer de Rin. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Elle essayait clairement de l'effrayer pour qu'il parte. C'était sûr même. Mais pour quelle raison ?...

Plus les jours passaient, plus Len aimait Rin. Pas de façon amoureuse...Mais comme une petite sœur. La sœur qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il était possessif avec elle. Mais savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Il continuait à dormir avec elle. Il ne voyait vraiment plus personne. Seules les deux blondes étaient vraisemblablement là.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils descendaient manger... Tout était sur la table. De l'entrée au dessert en passant par le plat principal.

Quand Len allait dans la salle de bains, il regardait toujours dans le lavabo. La première fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce, il était poisseux de sang... Enfin, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Len le savait car à peine s'était-il retourné quelques instants que ce rouge était parti. Il ne pouvait juste s'empêcher de regarder. C'était devenu un automatisme.

Rien ne pouvait troubler ce si parfait schéma...

Mis à part quand Len décida d'aller voir le maitre de maison. C'est-à-dire l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait « reçu ? » le jour de son arrivée dans le manoir.  
Evidemment, Rin l'avait entrainé dans le jardin, lui disant que tout ceci pouvait attendre. Len la croyait, peut être n'aurait il pas dû ?...

Quand ils sortirent dans le jardin, Len se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était plus sorti des jardins du manoir depuis plusieurs semaines.

« -Rin ! Ne voudrais-tu pas sortir un peu du manoir ? Pour aller se balader en ville !

-Non. Répondit-elle, son sourire ne s'effaçant pas, le ton qu'elle venait d'employer était imployable et ne laissait passer de contestations, quelle qu'elles soient.

-Pourquoi cela ? Osa quand même Len, prenant un ton sur de lui. Une assurance qu'il ne possédait nullement.

-Je n'ai pas envie. » Répondit elle d'un ton détaché qui clos la discussion.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment avant que Rin ne demande à rentrer. En passant près d'une haie, il aperçut la mère de Rin. La voyant, il courut tout de suite vers elle.  
Mais quand il lui toucha l'épaule et qu'elle se retourna...

Sa peau était grise, ses yeux blancs, sans aucune expression et un grand sourire de psychopathe lui décorait le visage. Elle était couverte de sang.

Len cria.

« -Len ! Len !

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Tu as fais un cauchemar mon bel ange blond... »

Len se tourna vers la si douce voix qui lui parlait. Il s'agissait de Rin...Non ! Ce n'était pas elle ! Cette chose était comme l'autre ! Couverte de sang...le même sourire, des yeux bleus avec de la folie...Que de la folie... ! Une folle !

« -Mon chère Len...Ne me laisse pas encore ! PAS ENCORE ! Cria la jeune blonde.

-Ne m'approche pas ! S'écria Len, sortant du lit.

-Oh...Len, mon cher Len...Mon petit ange blanc si pur...Je vais te détruire...Ton sang...Il va couler...Mon bel ange blond... »

Len se mit à courir, mais les couloirs du manoir semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Derrière lui, Rin courait, elle le rattrapait. Ils n'étaient séparés que de centimètres, la blonde posa sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule du jeune homme...

Il regarda son visage, une partie était pâle, les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille étaient devenus turquoises et une couette s'était formée. Sur le côté gauche, la peau était grise et les cheveux de Rin y étaient toujours blonds.

Soudain, Len ouvrit les yeux.

« -Len...Tu as fais un cauchemar... »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Tout était redevenu normal, y compris la jeune blonde.

« -Oh...Mon bel ange blond... »

Sur ces mots, Rin se rendormit, laissant Len totalement choqué.

C'était qui ?

Ou plutôt...

C'était _quoi_ ?

Le lendemain, tout redevint... « Normal » ? Len revit les serviteurs, les cuisiniers, les parents de Rin et Lily...Tout le monde était là. Il y avait même une fille que Len n'avait jamais vue ! Enfin, un garçon et une fille...

Ceux-ci ressemblé étrangement à lui et Rin. Mais ils avaient les cheveux noirs, ainsi que leurs habits. Toujours main dans la main, toujours à se regarder en souriant...Len souriait à chaque fois qu'il les apercevait. Rin quand à elle, les regardait avec mépris et méchanceté.

Len remarqua aussi une autre jeune fille... Mais il ne la voyait que quand il était seul. Elle avait de long cheveux turquoises attachés en deux couettes sur chacun des cotés de sa tête. Elle avait aussi de beau yeux bleus-verts.

Il ne faisait que la croiser à chaque fois. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et de doux yeux. Len avait le cœur qui battait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait...Le seul hic, c'est qu'à chaque fois...Elle saignait... Comme si on l'avait frappée. Une fois, elle pleurait...Mais pleurait du sang...  
Len lui parlait plutôt souvent. Elle avait un caractère tranquille. Mais il oubliait à chaque fois de lui demander son prénom.

Rin était de plus en plus possessive avec lui...Elle toussait souvent aussi...C'était un déchirement de la voir ainsi. C'était comme sa petite sœur après tout. Est-ce que vous supporteriez de voir votre chère petite sœur vraiment malade et qui refuse de faire quelque chose disant que ce n'est rien ? Que ça va passer ? Voir une personne qui fait partie de votre cœur qui risque chaque instant de mourir à cause d'une chose qui ne pourrait être qu'un rhume ?

C'est très dur...Mais mis à part cela, la vie était très belle...Lily avait complètement disparu.  
...Encore une ombre qui les suit au sol...Seraient-elles deux ?...

oOoxxOOxxxoOO(Code secret)  
Voilà ! Je suis plutôt contente, j'ai mis une trentaine de mots en plus que d'habitude ! Je suis vraiment contente =)

Enfin voilà, j'essaie de faire durer un peu, mais ça devient difficile, surtout que j'ai toute l'intrigue en tête ! xD Je ne pense pas aller jusqu'à 10chapitres, mais peut être jusqu'au 6éme ? xD

A la prochaine =D 


	5. Chapitre 4 Mariage chaotique ?

Il fait noir…Maman ? Maman, tu es là ? Maman ?...Maman, pourquoi tout ce rouge… ? Maman, maman ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Maman ?...

Rei, où es-tu ? Il fait noir…Pourquoi n'est tu pas là ? Pas avec moi ?...

« -Rui ! Cria un jeune garçon ressemblent fort à Len.

-Rei ? C'est toi ? Tu es là ? S'excita une jeune fille, ressemblent étrangement à Rin.

-Oui…Je suis là….Répondit Rei, prenant doucement sa sœur dans ses bras pour la bercé.

-Rei, pourquoi c'est rouge ?...Questionna Rui, ses yeux reflété une terreur sans nom.

-C'est rien…Ni pense plus…C'est fini…Le consola le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

-Pourquoi elle bouge plus… ? »

Rei ne répondit rien. Se contentant de bercé sa sœur, lui murmurant des mots se voulant rassurant à son oreille. Quand sa sœur fut calmé, il le releva et pris sa main.

« -Viens….Bientôt…Bientôt, se monde nous appartiendras….Comme tout les autres….Grâce à sa stupidité…Son âme nous appartiendras… Et tu n'auras plus jamais peur... »

…

« Len ! Len !

-Tiens, bonjour Rui. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda le grand blond, souriant tendrement.

-Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas vue Reiiii….La petite fille parlé d'un ton lasse et morne.

-Non, désolée. Si je le vois, je le garde à coté de moi jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Merci Len ! »

Sur ce, Rui partie. Laissant la place à Rin qui avait une assez mauvaise mine malgré son grand sourire.

« -Que voulait-elle ? Le ton employer par Rin était dur et froid. Si elle l'avait put, il est possible que celle-ci es insulté la pauvre enfant de tout les noms. Mais pourquoi… ?

-Juste savoir où était son frère ! Lança Len d'un ton enjoué. »

Ils se mirent à marcher dans les jardins. Rin avait un regard mélancolique depuis que Len avait prononcé cette phrase. Len savais qu'elle n'aller pas bien, mais savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Son regard lui rappeler les rêves qu'il faisait. Il rêver de Miku, la gentille fille aux cheveux turquoise. Il rêver d'une cérémonie de mariage, de sang, de Rin qui pleuré, le visage couvert de rouge. Il avait mal, son cœur s'arrêté au fur et à mesure. Comme si il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Puis, Miku en robe de marier tinté de sang, d'un regard vide, d'une plaie béante, d'un couteau emprisonner entre les os fragile de sa chère et tendre. Une vision d'horreur pour le jeune blond.

Heureusement, ce ne pouvais être un souvenir ! Il s'en souviendrait si il c'était marier, et que son mariage et fini en chaos total !

Puis après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça allé passer, après tout ! Pas besoin de s'en faire. Sa ne se dérouleras jamais comme sa. Jamais.

Même si cela aurait était avec plaisir qu'il aurait épousé Miku. Oui, c'était claire, il était fou amoureux d'elle. Chose qui avait l'air d'être réciproque. Cela arrivé souvent qu'ils se quittent sur un petit « Je t'aime »…Cette phrase remplissez de bonheur Len. Quand il l'entendait, quand il lui disait…

C'était comme avec Rin. Souvent, ils se disaient je t'aime. Mais là, il ressentait plus de l'amour fraternel. Il était persuadé que c'était la même chose pour elle. Persuadé hein….La persuasion de suffit pas tout le temps.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment d'y pensé ! Se soir, les parents de Lily et Rin avaient décidait d'organisé un bal ! Sa s'annoncé fort joyeux !

Len était content, il aller pouvoir dansée. Utilisé les pas que Rin avait eu tant de mal à lui enseigné ! Vraiment, il était heureux.

Il aller pouvoir danser avec Miku, Rin…Voir même avec la maitresse de maison !…A cette idée, le jeune homme frissonna de dégout. Finalement, je pense qu'il va l'évité, la maitresse de maison.

« -Tu veux vraiment voir ? Dis doucement Rei, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Oui. Lui répondit Rin, un ton sur d'elle.

-Bien…. »

Un écran apparut devant la blonde, un peu comme dans les salles de cinémas. L'on pouvait y voir Len, dansant doucement avec Miku. Celle-ci habillé en robe de marier blanche, souriant, rigolant. Heureuse.

Derrière, on pouvait voir Rin, assisse seule sur une chaise. Toutes de noir vêtu, comme si il s'agissait d'une veiller funèbre. Elle verser quelques larmes, tentant, tant bien que mal, de sourire. Len fini par lâcher Miku. Lui disant qu'il aller voir sa sœur. Il s'approcha de Rin, l'invitant gentiment à danser. Celle-ci accepta.

Mais alors que leur valse se terminer, Rin sortie un objet, l'enfoncent dans le corps de Len sans autre forme de procès. Le jeune homme s'écrasa au sol, toujours vivant. Il vit le carnage que sa sœur était en train de commettre. A commencer par grièvement le blesser, elle tua bon nombre d'invités. Après ceci fait, Len vit le corps de Lily étendu près du siens. Corps qui n'y resta pas longtemps, Rin s'approcha de sa fausse sœur, l'empoignant violement, elle jeta le corps inerte de la blonde contre le gâteau de mariage.

Il y avait aussi Rei et Rui. La jeune fille était assisse sur les genoux de son frère, regardant la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Rin s'approcher de Len. Celui-ci essaya d'articuler un très faible « Pourquoi ? »…

« -Tu n'as jamais fais attention ! Jamais ! Tu n'as rien vue, rien ! Rien du tout ! Alors que moi…Moi….Je t'aime…Et toi tu n'as rien vue ! »

Alors qu'elle prononcer cette phrase, ses yeux devinrent gris, elle poussa un rire sadique qui retentie dans toutes la ville.

Elle prit une carriole se trouvant là, posant Len à l'intérieur, assit. Rei et Rui vinrent aussi à l'intérieur, regardant Len d'un œil à moitié désolée, à moitié totalement détraqué.

Rin alla à la ville, arriver là-bas avec la carriole, elle détruisit le toit, pour que Len puisse voir…Voir le massacre.

Elle mit le feu à beaucoup de maison, massacrant les gens à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut qu'après que plusieurs famille n'est hurler leur derniers mots qu'un homme tira sur Rin, la blessant mortellement.

A se moment là, nombreuse personnes coururent vers le lien du mariage chaotique. Au milieu des cadavres, se trouver la marier.

Sa robe était immaculée de sang, ses yeux était vide, elle était étendu au sol. Le sang se trouvant sur sa robe, n'était pas le siens, mais celui de Len. Elle avait essayé de l'approcher, mais la blonde l'avait envoyé valsé.

Len lui, était en train de mourir. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Rui pris la parole et lui dit doucement.

« -Excuse là, Len. Mais l'amour rend fou.

- Oui, dis-toi que de toute façon tu va renaitre ! Continua Rei.

- Puis après tout, tu ne seras plus avec elle. Tu seras avec Miku, mais elle, son âme est à nous. Avoua Rui.

-Elle est vraiment stupide. » Fini tout simplement Rei. Il embrassa tendrement sa sœur et lui pris sa main avant de lancé un léger « Au revoir ! » à Len.

L'écran se ternit avant de disparaitre.

« Ca n'as rien changé ! RIEN ! C'est encore la même chose ! Cria Rin, se tenant la tête alors qu'elle tombé au sol. Son corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-Tu ne change juste pas correctement. Lui dit la petite fille, d'un ton lasse et détachée.

-C'est vrai. Surenchérie Rei. »

Rin resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, se berçant seule, se murmurant des mots pour se calmée.

Deux ombres partirent lentement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres…..

oOoOOoOOoOoOo

Muhuhuahahahaha Chapitre 4 en ligne '-' Je suis déçut par le nombre de revi' à mon dernier chapitre….Ils étaient de….0 é_è Enfin, je prend un plaisir immense à écrire cette histoire, alors c'est pas grave ! J'ai réussit à faire 1300 mots J'suis contente de moi là~ Finalement Rin n'est pas si douce hein ? xD Elle est carrément cruelle cette gamine '-'

Devrais-je changée et m'être Len&Miku ? Nah, parce que Miku à son importance, mais pas tant que sa…Muhuhu~

A la prochaine ! Pour un nouveau chapitre de *Attention prend son souffle* Aku no hana, qui seras pris dans ses épines ? =D

(Essaye de faire les 1400 mots…..Aller, j'y suis presque quoi….Aller encore un peu…Soyer presque….Encore un effort….Encore quelques touches…et….et…et…..encore un peu….Aller quoi….C….C'est…..pas encore bon….Presque….On n'y est presque, presque…Encore…..Oui…On n'y est ! Yata)


	6. Chapitre 5 Etrange prévaratifs

Voilà voilà, merci Tanusi pour sa rev' elle ma motivée ! :D J'espère bien qu'y'a du suspense, c'est le but xD Merci de me lire même si vous ne laissez pas de Rev *s'incline bien bas du retard de ses chapitres* -Attention, ce chapitre est plus ou moins vulgaire-  
oOoOoOoOO

Len fouilla un moment sa chambre. Il n'avait rien à se mettre pour ce soir ! A qui demander, à qui demander ? Certainement pas à Rin, la pauvre l'hébergeait déjà, il n'allait pas en plus faire des caprices ! Le maître de maison était trop étrange, la maîtresse avait l'air trop...Perverse ? Rei était trop petit...Une idée lui vint ! Pourquoi pas ce servant, aux cheveux mauves qu'il avait vu? Il devait travailler en cuisine à cette heure. Len se précipita dans la salle.

Nombres de servants et servantes s'activaient pour préparer le banquet qui aurait lieu durant le bal. Des dizaines, voir des centaines d'invités. Il aperçut la touffe violette et se précipita sur lui. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond percuta une jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent à califourchon, le nez de Len dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme poussa un cri très aigu et Len fut renvoyé de la cuisine par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'il venait de faire tomber. Tentant vainement de s'excuser, l'idée d'attendre devant lui vint à l'esprit.

« -T'es fou mon pauvre, il ne sortira pas avant ce soir et s'il n'a rien à te prêter tu seras bien avancé... »

Une stratégie lui fit clignoter une ampoule au dessus de la tête. Il se précipita dans les jardins et alla vers Rei et Rui. Il s'arrêta devant eux avant de s'accroupir pour arriver à leur hauteur.

« -Excuse moi Rei, je suis banni des cuisines, voudrais-tu me ramener l'homme aux cheveux violets s'il te plaît ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Ria-t-il

-Tu...Tu es trop jeune ! Bafouilla le blond. Aller file. Il tourna son regard vers Rui. Je te le rends rapidement ! »

La petite fille se mit à rire discrètement en acquiesçant. Elle attendit patiemment que son jeune frère revienne accompagné de Gakupo. Il s'agissait du servant qui leur préparé leurs repas à tous deux. Gentil, compréhensif, maladroit et stupide. Rui l'aimait bien, mais elle était parfois triste. « Ça a aussi des inconvénients de connaitre l'avenir des gens sans pouvoir le changer. N'est ce pas ? » Lui avait dit son frère. Il avait raison.

Quand celui-ci revint, elle l'accueillit d'une mine triste. Rei l'emmena à l'écart pour lui demander la cause de son chagrin.

« - Le futur. Rei, le futur. Lui répondit sa sœur, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Celui de qui ?

-De tout le monde. Nous sommes dans le monde du mal non ? Après avoir détruit celui censé refléter la bonté même. Combien de gens allons nous détruire, dis moi ?

-Autant qu'il faudra. Tu sais que tu n'es pas complète et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas que tu disparaisses. Tu ne me laisserais pas seul ? En plus, cette folle pourrait tuer Len...

-Tu as raison...Désolée ! »

Rei serra sa jumelle dans ses bras. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, il ne veut plus qu'on lui fasse du mal. Trop, elle avait beaucoup trop souffert. A cause du passé, à cause de leur fichue mère. Il la haïssait. De tout son être, tellement que même une mort dans les pires souffrances ne vengerait pas le mal qu'elle a pu lui faire. Cette sale...Ah ! ...

_Flash Back_

« -Rui ! Viens ici sale gosse ! Cria une femme, une bouteille à la main.

-O-Oui...M-Maman... ? Bégaya une petite fille, arrivant dans la pièce puant l'alcool et le tabac.

-Ferme-la ! Je t'ai juste dis de venir, pas de l'ouvrir ! Beugla sa mère, prenant un martinet dans sa main.

-Désolée maman...

-Ne m'appelle pas maman ! S'énerva-t-elle, donnant un violent coup à sa fille. Crève sale garce ! Crève en enfer !

-Désolée madame... S'excusa de nouveau l'enfant, gémissant de douleur à chaque nouveau coup de sa mère.

-Va-t-en ! Quitte c'te baraque ! J'veux plus te voir, plus jamais ! A cause de toi que je suis comme ça, que je bois et qu'tout va mal ! Va-t-en, va-t-en ! Répéta-t-elle.

Rei apparut dans la pièce. Il tira sa sœur jusqu'à leur chambre avant que sa mère ne recommence à la frapper. La petite se mit à pleurer au contact de la peau de son frère.

-Chut...Calme toi...Tout va bien, elle ne te tapera plus...Plus personne ne te fera de mal...Je te le promets Rui, je te le promets...Le jeune garçon la consola longuement ainsi ; l'un contre l'autre.

Fin du Flash Back  
  
Rei serra les poings. Embrassant le front de sa sœur, celle-ci s'endormit dans ses bras. Les larmes des souvenirs l'ayant fatigué.

De son côté, Len avait trouvé une tenue. Prêtée par Gakupo, le servant aux cheveux mauves. Il se regarda dans le miroir à pied et sourit. Ce costume lui allait bien. Il remercia poliment le jeune homme avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il restait près de trois heures avant le fameux bal. Il avait du temps devant lui, non ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter !

De l'autre coté de la demeure, Rin cogitait. Comment changer l'avenir ? Une question bien troublante. Rin ne pouvait pas tuer Miku, elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourquoi ? Ces fichus jumeaux ne lui avaient pas expliqué ! Ces sales petits monstres... Ils lui cachaient trop de choses et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait qu'on lui cache des choses et les personnes qui lui cachaient des choses. Par expansion, la présence de Rei et Rui lui était insupportable. Ils le savaient, et prenaient un malin plaisir à la torturer, ces sales garnements. Si elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux, elle les aurait étripés. Comme elle rêvait de mettre fin à la vie de Miku ; Lent et douloureux.

Enfin, ses réflexions attendraient quelques instants ! D'un pas lent, mais décidé, elle attrapa la robe posée sur son lit. La blonde ne portait pas de corset. Ne supportant pas cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de millions de servantes pour l'habiller. Elle regarda l'habit. Une robe jaune et noire avec un long col. Des manches bouffantes comme le bout de la robe. La dentelle du col était noir, tout comme celle du bas. Celles des manches, également.

Rin sourit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait porté cette robe... Non, mais qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? Elle n'avait jamais portait cette robe... Hum, étrange. Mais ce n'est pas une défaillance de sa mémoire qui allait l'empêcher de s'amuser ! Ce soir, elle pourrait abandonner quelques heures ses plans tous autant emplis de folie les uns que les autres. Après tout, Len allait l'inviter à danser ! Elle ne faisait tout cela que pour lui, mais elle devait savoir attraper une opportunité comme celle-ci. Miku travaillerait en cuisine, sans le moindre repos...Ah, tout serait parfait ! Même Rui et Rei ne pourraient ternir la soirée. Que pourraient-ils faire ? Rien ! Rien du tout !

Elle enfila sa robe et s'observa quelques instants dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Elle s'allongea ensuite un moment sur son grand lit avant de ce coiffer. Les cheveux relevés en chignon strict. Quelques mèches tombaient tout de même sur sa nuque et sur chaque coté de sa tête. Elle se regarda longuement, se demandant pourquoi Len ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Miku. Etait-elle moche ? Ah, sûrement pas, ils étaient pareils... Aimer sa réplique au féminin le dégoûtait-il ? Ou alors, il ne s'aimait pas physiquement, sa expliquerais pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas elle ... Rah.

La blonde s'assit ensuite sur sa chaise à bascule. Avant, Miku et elle jouaient ici. Mais Miku était morte dans la réalité d'où elle venait. De la réalité d'où elle venait, Miku était morte de maladie, mais Len l'avait rejoint. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas mourir, sûrement pour cela. C'était cohérent, après tout. Chaque mort avait un impact sur sa réalité. Sa réalité étant toute autre, la mort de Miku entrainerait la mort de son frère, puisque les jumeaux sombres avaient réparé l'erreur de sa mort non prévue dans le destin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient, ces jumeaux...

Elle se berça un moment, seule dans sa chambre. Celle-ci lui sembla immense d'un coup. Puis trop petite, l'air lui manqua soudain. Sa poitrine comme oppresser dans un étau trop serré. La jeune femme pensait à appeler à l'aide. Mais personne n'entendrait son murmure. Si le souffle manquait, il ne fallait pas le gaspiller. Elle ne put empêcher un ricanement sinistre. Même en suffoquant, elle réfléchissait toujours de la même façon. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Un, deux, trois, nous iront au bal ! Quatre, cinq, six Tu n'y seras pas ! Sept, huit, neuf On aura des vêtements tout neufs ! »

Deux ombres quittèrent la pièce, pouffant de rire.

oOoOoO

1 517 mots pour ce chapitre ! Je suis fière de moi (l'équivalent de 4 pages et demi sur Word ...^^) Je suis encore navrée pour mon retard. Malheureusement, je suis en mal d'inspiration (si j'ai pondu ça, c'est grâce à la motivation surhumaine qu'un simple Rev' demandant la suite me donne...^^) J'ai bien une idée de la suite (et aussi de la fin) mais c'est encore très brouillon alors la suite risque de tarder. Mais j'essayerai de vous l'écrire dans le week end (ou avant, si une poussée d'inspiration me viens ^^) Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas ! Voir des idées de nouveaux personnages (inventés ou pas) je pourrai sans doute en faire quelque chose ! ;) Sur ce, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu autant qu'à moi (je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, même si je l'ai écris à 200 mots toutes les 6 minutes).


	7. Chapitre 6 La vie d'une ombre

Lalalalalaaa Chantonna Rin. J'aime, j'aime ce corps, je l'aime !

-Tu ne pourras pas le garder, il n'est pas à toi, sale ombre.

-Mais je l'aime ! S'indigna l'ombre.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Quitte ce corps, avant que je ne te fasse exploser. Menaça Rei.

-D'accord... »

Le corps de Rin tomba au sol. Dans un soupir, Rei la posa sur son lit. Les ombres étaient décidément son plus gros souci. Malheureusement, il n'avait d'autre choix que de les supporter à longueur de journée. Ou de soirée. L'ombre de Rui, sa sœur, aimait à la folie le corps de la blonde. Elle avait tenté de marchander plusieurs fois la permission de s'en emparer, sans succès. Elle les trouvait bien ennuyeux, ces jumeaux sombres... Pas si sombres que ça hein. L'ombre de Rei. Tsh, tous des copies des uns des autres ? Quoi que. Rin n'était qu'une copie de Rui et Rui une copie de Rin. Toutes les deux dans des univers différents. Copie sans l'être, étrange philosophie.

Elle, elle était une vraie copie. Une copie d'une jumelle saugrenue et stupide. Les ombres n'avaient pas de chance. Les gens connaissant leurs existence étaient rares. Ceux ayant rencontré leur propre ombre encore plus. Mais c'est à ce petit nombre qu'appartenait Rei. Sa sœur connaissait les ombres, mais ne pouvait pas les voir. L'esprit trop peu ouvert, je suppose. Mais son frère si. Et il a vite compris que s'il le désirait, ils pouvaient nous faire exploser.

Bien sûr, seul mon « frère » et moi le savons. Il est trop proche d'elle, donc il peut aussi exploser l'ombre de sa sœur. Mais que feraient-ils sans leurs ombres ? Bien que nous leurs posons problème, sans nous une flopée d'autres soucis tomberaient sur leurs têtes. Que dis-je, je suis sa tête. Ma « créatrice » étant trop... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais c'était lui qui gérait tout. Il l'a laissée s'amuser, mettant des limites de temps à autres. Je sais aussi que je peux m'approcher de la limite, mais ne jamais la frôler. Le simple fait de la frôler pourrait me faire exploser. Quel sinistre fin que celle d'une ombre.

Ah, les ombres... Les amis des humains. Ceux qui les suivent partout. Même si la lumière ne montre plus notre présence, nous sommes là. Les hommes l'oublient trop facilement à mon goût... Et les ombres, à leur mort, explosent. Les humains meurent de maladie, d'accident, de vieillesse et que sais-je encore ? Alors qu'une ombre pète, elle explose. C'est le seul moment de leur vie où elles ressentent quelque chose. La tristesse, mêlée à la frustration et la douleur que provoque la mort. Je le sais, je suis déjà morte deux fois. Ramenée à la vie par ces idiots. Je suis une légende, mais je ne veux pas être connue, j'étais bien moi, l'ombre d'une gamine maltraitée, et il a fallu continuer sa vie. Maintenant, je ressens et ça m'exaspère.

Mon ombre « frère » ne ressent rien lui. Il n'est jamais mort. Je ne l'aime pas, je le hais. D'être la sœur de l'ombre de mon pire ennemi m'écœurait. Oui, il fallait le dire, Rei était mon pire ennemi. Il le resterait sans doute à jamais, qui sait ? Enfin, je ne pouvais lui désobéir. D'ailleurs, cela m'énerva un peu plus quand il m'ordonna de quitter le corps de la blonde. Ah, un corps pour moi celui là tiens ! Un jour, quand elle n'aura plus d'âme –ce qui ne devrait plus tarder- je demanderais la « permission » de prendre ce qui restera de carcasse. Tsh, ce jumeau, imprudent mais très intelligent.

Après tout, l'âme de sa sœur était en mal. Pour la régénérer, quoi de plus intelligent que d'utiliser son privilège pour capturer l'âme des doubles et recréer le monde, sans la Rui, ou la Rin de celui-ci ? Cela demandait un long travail que de tout recommencer. Mais ce long travail portait ses fruits, et rapidement en plus ! Du teint pâle et terne, Rui avait repris des couleurs ! Enfin. Je dis ça pour moi, ayant du mourir deux fois parce que le gamin ne s'y connaissait pas encore assez m'avait suffit.

Bon, Rui dort, pourquoi ne pas suivre le gosse ? Il fait toujours des choses intéressantes. Des jardins ? Magnifique, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'aussi bel endroit. J'aurais dû accompagner Rui quant elle y est allée... Ah, j'aime déjà cet endroit ! Tiens, un blond ? Le jumeau de la blonde ! Suis-je sotte ? Ah, j'entends le « sûrement » de loin. Tsh tsh. Pas mal le frère, pas mal du tout. Je comprends que la petite en pince pour lui. Enfin, je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent et c'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon, leur conversation ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

J'aimerais bien qu'il parte, finalement. Pouvoir voir toutes ces merveilles sans les toucher m'insupporte, et me frustre aussi. Avant, je n'aurais pas ressenti cela. Bon, je n'aurais pas ressenti d'émerveillement à la vue de ce magnifique jardin, je l'avoue, mais ça aurait était mieux ainsi au final, n'est ce pas ? Enfin. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, où puis-je aller, sans homme pour me « transporter ? » Pour cela qu'une ombre explose, le bon dieu s'est dit « Une ombre sans maître et qui ne bouge plus ne sert à rien et dérange le monde. » S'il ne nous a pas supprimés, c'est sûrement parce que la lumière tiens à nous. Sans ombre, où serait la grandeur de la lumière ?

Ah, ce sale garnement c'est décidé à bouger. Je le suis, évidement. Rejoignant accidentellement « mon frère ». Je soupirai, il ne comprit pas. Tant mieux, cette chose n'était bonne qu'à m'aider à réaliser quelques fantasmes sadiques. Alors que des rires machiavéliques résonnent. Certaines fois, leur malveillance à ces gosses, est tellement forte qu'on la ressent, même l'immondice qui me sert de « frère ». Cette folie... C'est délicieux et effrayant à la fois. Je l'avoue, mon péché mignon est de me délecter de cette émotion. La folie, cette chose si particulière chez l'homme. Sommeillant, cachée ou non.

Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est à proprement parler la folie (personne ne le sait vraiment non plus, encore moins une ombre.), j'ai déjà vu des personnes touchées. La Rin de ce monde, par exemple ? Folie d'amour, je suppose. La folie de l'amour caché, puis démontré pour à la fin devenir sauvage. Ah, je n'ai jamais vue la folie sauvage. Une occasion, si Rei « m'autorise » à venir avec lui pour la tuerie finale et si l'autre abomination comprend qu'il doit protéger Rui contre les ombres sans maîtres ayant survécut et qui voudraient prendre possession de son corps sans défense durant la destruction et la reconstruction d'un monde avant de passer au suivant.

Au final, je l'aime bien ce gamin, mais je hais toujours son ombre. Aurais-je changé d'ennemi juré ? Sans doute. Ce gamin, il est comme moi. Il veut quelque chose, il fera tout pour l'avoir. D'ailleurs le revoilà seul, et si je lui causais deux secondes ? Moi je veux la voir, la folie sauvage. Après tout, cette fille est la plus folle, plus folle que la Rin des autres monde... Je veux voir ça !

OoOoO

Voilà, je vous donne ce chapitre l'après lendemain (ça ce dit ? xD) de l'autre pour me faire pardonner ! Un peu court, il est le début de la fin (encore 1 ou 2 ou 3 ou 4 chapitres et l'histoire est bouclée...) Ce sera ma première fic « sérieuse » sur les vocaloids de terminée...Ah ! Je suis trop contente ! 3 J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant, et que vous n'êtes pas frustrés de ces révélations qui tourne autour du pot xD *C'est fait exprès, je suis sadique hein ? ;D* Enfin, la fic devrait être terminée avant la rentrée de Septembre (peut être quelques jours après, mais ce sera sans doute l'épilogue –que je tiens à écrire-)

Rev' ? *Chibis eyes*


	8. Chapitre 7 Le début du chaos

Rei soupira. Le bal serait dans quelques heures et il devait terminer ici le plus rapidement possible. Sa sœur commençait à aller mal et il devrait accélérer la machine. Rah, ça m'énerve ! Il fallait commencer par réveiller Rin. La tuerie serait ce soir...

Ceci fait, il alla voir Len, et lui donna des informations concernant l'heure que Rin lui aurait dit, surveillant aussi l'ombre de sa sœur qui l'avait suivit jusqu'ici. Le blond acquiesça avant de partir. L'ombre prit la parole, sa voix résonant comme l'écho d'une fausse note.

« - Dis moi Rei, je pourrais la voir, la tuerie final ?

-Non, tu dois rester avec Rui.

-Tu peux envoyer l'autre, après tout. Rien de plus simple que d'effrayer des ombres sans maître.

-Pour toi, sans doute. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Désolé, mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il conduit l'ombre jusqu'à Rui. De là, il vérifia son état qui commençait à fortement se dégrader et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse.

« Un, deux, trois nous irons aux bois, 4, 5, 6 cueillir des cerises, 7, 8,9 dans mon panier neuf ! »

De son côté, Len aidait en cuisine. Ayant enlevé le costume prêté par Gakupo, il aidait de son mieux et personne ne s'en plaint, au contraire ! Le jeune blond put s'excuser au près de Luka, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et elle lui pardonna, en échange de ses services. Souriant, riant, la cuisine était le havre de la bonne humeur permanente. Personne ne pouvait être triste ou déprimé s'il était là car automatiquement, tous arrêteraient leur travail pour consoler ou aider.

Lily était dans sa chambre. Se demandant comment empêcher la folie de sa sœur adoptive. La jeune blonde avait toujours adoré sa sœur, mais cette affection avait était remplacée par de la tristesse, de la pitié. Sa sœur, folle amoureuse de son frère biologique avait demandé l'aide de jumeaux sombres venant d'un ailleurs où elle avait pu rester avec son frère. Un ailleurs, un autre monde. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lily avait l'esprit ouvert, très ouvert. L'histoire des mondes parallèles l'avait légèrement effrayée, mais sans plus. Elle y croyait dur comme fer ! Elle savait aussi que Rin voulait empêcher un mariage, mais cette partie restait floue.

La jeune femme s'habilla de noir et de blanc. Une longue robe assez large aux manches très grandes et ouvertes. Un léger décolleté aussi. Se coiffant, elle chantonna un air qui lui était inconnu jusque là... « Aku no hana, Karen ni saku... » Etrange, pensa-t-elle sans vraiment y prêter une réelle attention. Ce genre de chose arrivait souvent de toute façon, une nouvelle chanson sortie de son imagination ? Sûrement ! Lily était très douée pour créer des chansons. Toutes sortes ! C'est elle qui avait imaginé les partitions des musiciens qui joueraient ce soir. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas au courant. S'ils avaient su qu'une femme avait écrit des partitions de musique, de plus celles qu'ils jouaient, ils auraient refusé. Elle leur dirait donc après le bal !

Ce fut en trombe qu'une étrange gamine entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de couleurs violettes et les cheveux argentés. Elle se dirigea vers Lily.

« -Bonjour mademoiselle, auriez-vous vu des jumeaux noirs ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix fluette. Presque irréel.

-Euh...Bien, oui, mais...Ils doivent se trouver dans les jardins ! Fini par déclarer la jeune blonde.

-Je vois...Je vous remercie de votre aide et vous souhaite une bonne fête. »

Sur ces mots, la gamine s'en alla. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers les jardins où en effet, Rei se trouvait, admirant les roses. Il attendait le bal.

« -Elle va mourir aujourd'hui. Et tu ne la ramènera pas aussi facilement que les deux premières fois Rei. Lui dit-elle, s'approchant de lui à pas mesurés.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit-il.

-Vous avez découvert et souffert assez pour que certains dieux vous accordent leurs faveurs. Mais ne t'y trompe pas. Je suis la mort, et même si certaines personnes peuvent m'influencer à faire certains choix, il n'y en a pas de ton côté aujourd'hui. Elle mourra aujourd'hui, ce soir. Et tu ne la ramèneras pas. »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de se recouvrir d'une longue cape noir à capuche. Une faux apparut dans sa main droite. Son regard se tourna vers les roses.

« - Connais-tu le langage des fleurs ? Le jaune signifie la trahison, et le noir la mort. Ces deux là auront un rapport avec ce soir. Je serais là, et elle mourra. Répéta-t-elle encore, elle mourra. »

Elle disparut sur ces faits. Rui allait mourir ? Impossible, s'il le faut, Rei la garderait avec lui. Avec l'écran, jamais elle ne mourrait. Le jeune homme avait compris, cette fois, que cette perte serait définitive. Il faudrait qu'il échange quelqu'un du même sang qu'elle. Sa mère se trouvant à des mondes en arrière, il devrait se sacrifier et le problème c'est qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps, ne sachant comment prélever la vie de ses autres « Elle ». Ne sachant même pas comment voyager d'un monde à l'autre... La surveiller, il ne devait pas arrêter de la surveiller.

Len avait fini son travail en cuisine. De bonne humeur et sachant que les festivités commençaient dans une heure, il alla mettre son costume. Celui-ci posé sur lit. Jaune et noir... Ses couleurs fétiches ! Pas étonnant que Gakupo lui ait prêté celui-ci... « Il aurait dû me le donner, ces couleurs ne lui iraient pas vraiment... » Pensa le blond à voix basse. Une fois son habit mit, il se décida à aller voir Rin.

Il traversa les immenses couloirs du château. Passant par devant toutes les pièces. La chambre du maître et de la maîtresse, le bureau de celui-ci, la gigantesque bibliothèque ... Il s'arrêta finalement devant la chambre de la blonde. Il frappa trois coups mais personne ne répondit. Il entra aux bouts de quelques secondes d'attente. Une tornade jaune lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière.

OoOoO

Pile mille mots pour ce chapitre ! 7 chapitres, déjà... Je suis assez fière, 3 chapitres en 2 jours hein ? =D Je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 8 attendra vraiment le week-end cette fois et que le prochain chapitre que vous verrez ne seras pas le 8 mais un petit H.S histoire de se détendre avant la fin :D Vous pouvez aussi le sauter, je le mets surtout pour le fun d'avoir mes 10 chapitres en fait... Enfin, que le site me compte dix chapitres après je suis pas sûre xD Ah, et je tiens à dire que la « mort » est mon perso (même si la mort ne m'appartiens pas, le perso si) alors me demandé pour l'utiliser :D Sur ce ! A la prochaine ^^


	9. Chapitre 8 Final Chapter

Une gamine se mêlait à l'assemblée alors que le maître de maison annoncé le début des festivités. Son regard impassible et ses cheveux devenant transparents effrayaient certaines personnes pendant que d'autres l'observaient, l'interrogation grandissait à vue d'œil dans leurs regards.

La petite s'assit entre Rin et Len. Celle-ci eut un tic mais ne dit rien alors que l'intruse la fixait d'un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas. Trop neutre, sans émotion, la blonde ne supportait pas cela. Heureusement, le buffet ne durerait pas toute la soirée et les danses devraient lui faire oublier ce désagrément. Ou peut être pas... La jeune femme ricana nerveusement. Comment une gamine pourrait lui gâcher la soirée ?

D'un geste vif de la tête, elle chassa ces idées noires de son esprit. Elle ne mangea pas grand-chose, n'ayant pas faim. Elle n'attendait que le moment des danses pour que Len la prenne dans ses bras, la fasse tourner, tourner ! Comme quand ils étaient petits et... Ah ! Elle ne devait plus y penser. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien. Et c'était mieux comme ça. S'il savait, il la prendrait pour une détraquée non ? Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout d'être follement amoureuse de son frère jumeau...

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Même loin de là ! La blonde attendait nerveusement en crispant la mâchoire un peu plus violemment à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard ne menant à rien de la gamine assise à côté d'elle. D'une voix tremblante, chose qu'elle tenta de cacher un maximum et qui marchait ; Len n'avait rien remarqué, elle demanda à la fillette.

« Ma petite, tu ne veux pas aller jouer ailleurs ? Lui avait-elle demandé, en la regardant méchamment. »

La petite ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas d'un cheveu regardant toujours fixement la blonde qui était à la limite d'une crise d'hystérie meurtrière. Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur Len. Rin soupira de soulagement bien que cette gamine fixant ainsi l'amour de sa vie l'irritait légèrement, elle en fit abstraction –enfin, tentait d'en faire abstraction, chose assez dur-. Le buffet, bien qu'agité se passa relativement bien. La blonde emmena rapidement le second blond sur la piste de danse pour qu'ils ouvrent le bal. Souriante, Len était aux anges de voir la fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur s'amuser autant. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il remarqua que Miku, accompagnée de la petite de tout à l'heure, avait réussit à se libérer. La jeune femme porter une robe bleue et blanche aux manches ouvertes à la façon des tenues médiévales. Le bas de sa robe était fait en dentelle blanche et elle portait aussi des gants bleu et noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval laissant quelques mèches dans sa nuque et ondulant sur ses tempes.

Une fois la première danse terminée, Rin partit rapidement dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Len en profita pour inviter sa dulcinée à danser. Ils valsèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que la blonde revienne. Voyant que même pendant la fête, Miku prenait l'avantage, elle baissa la tête en laissant couler des larmes d'amertume et de rage. Alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats, Rin s'empara d'un couteau.

Ce fut le cri strident poussé par une invitée non loin de la blonde qui avertir les personnes de la salle. Elle commença à sauvagement tuer les personnes près d'elle avant de s'approcher de Len et Miku. Elle lança sa lame sur la jeune femme attrapant un autre couteau de cuisine cette fois ci. La bleutée était à terre et ses vêtements prirent peu à peu une teinte rouge. Rei attendait, près d'une des portes qu'il venait de bloquer avec sa sœur derrière lui. La jeune blonde tourna son regard vers la fillette assise entre elle et Len tout à l'heure. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avant de soudainement se retrouver au milieu de la pièce. Personne n'avait semblé remarquer ce détail et poussée dans sa folie meurtrière, elle n'en prit pas garde.

Miku sur le dos, Len commença à courir vers Rei.

« -Il serait temps de t'expliquer hein... Soupira Rei. Bon, l'histoire est longue alors prends ton mal en patience.

-C'était il y a dix sept ans à peu près. En décembre, une femme avait déposé devant la porte d'un orphelinat deux enfants ; des jumeaux. Toi et Rin. Mais voilà, une fois grande, Rin a développé des sentiments pour toi et a empoisonné Miku, ta fiancée d'avant, pour prendre sa place, chose qui ne marcha pas. Désespérée, elle a fait appel à nous. Capable de réorganiser le temps. Elle a vécu avec toi pendant six ans avant de s'arranger pour que la famille de Lily –pour qui Miku travaillait- l'adopte en même temps que la fille d'une servante décédée. Donc la femme agonisante que tu portes. Mais de toute façon, dans quelques heures, tu auras oublié, donc ce n'est pas si grave. »

Len n'en revenait pas. Rin, sa vraie sœur ? D'un côté, il était content, de l'autre inquiet. Elle l'aimait d'amour, et lui n'avait rien vu et avait épousé une autre sans prendre garde à ses sentiments. Il déglutit alors qu'un flash l'arracha à sa réflexion du « comment sortir d'ici ? ».

Deux enfants jouaient dans un pré. Un petit garçon faisait tourner une petite fille alors qu'elle criait « Plus vite, plus vite ! » tout en riant aux éclats. Le blondinet fini par la lâcher alors qu'ils tombaient tout deux dans l'herbe fraiche.

« Len, tu me promets de toujours rester avec moi et qu'avec maman, bah je serais la seule fille de ta vie ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça en souriant, ne comprenant pas encore le sérieux absolu de sa jumelle de cinq ans et demi. Innocence, naïveté ? Evidemment. Comme tout enfant de son âge sans prendre, en compte la blondinette qui imaginait son futur mariage avec son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié duquel elle était follement amoureuse...

Len n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin dans ses souvenirs enfouis, Rin s'approchait dangereusement de lui alors que sa robe et son visage ruisselaient de sang. Rei resta neutre alors qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Il se tourna alors que le cadavre de sa sœur gisait à ses pieds. La blonde près de Len disparut alors qu'une touffe de cheveux sortie de l'obscurité. Le jeune homme paniqué, disparut avec le cadavre de sa jumelle.

La gamine aux cheveux devenus totalement transparents laissa entrevoir un sourire amer alors qu'elle savait ce que le brun comptait faire maintenant. Un enfant, deux enfants maltraités à qui certains dieux, dont ceux influençant la mort, on accordé des faveurs. C'est bien triste, de voir de si jeunes rejoindre déjà les veines de la terre. La petite soupira en disparaissant, faux à la main. Rin s'écroula au sol, inerte.

_

**EXCUSEZ MOII . Je m'excuse du retard de presque un mois de ce chapitre, tuez moi après l'arrivée du l'épilogue ! *s'incline***

Bon bah je t'ai laissé prologue, hein, tu corrigeras si besoin u_u


	10. Epilogue

Miku souriait à pleines dents alors que Lily la coiffait. Habillée d'une longue robe blanche, la jeune blonde déposa délicatement un voile transparent sur son chignon qui avait donné du fil à retordre à la jeune femme. Finalement la mariée était fin prête !

Ce fut Kaito, son ancien employeur qui conduisit la mariée à l'autel où son futur époux l'attendait déjà, accompagné de son témoin. Il semblait nerveux mais souriait, visiblement heureux. Le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Bien que lassante, celle-ci se termina assez vite et il déclara, d'un ton chaleureux « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! ». Le blond ne s'en priva d'ailleurs pas.

Durant le début du banquet, Miku lui donna un léger coup de coude quant à sa promesse de prononcer un discourt.

« Déjà, j'aimerais vous remercier de tous être ici aujourd'hui. C'est un moment très important pour nous. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers sa femme qui lui souriait. J'aimerais porter aussi un hommage à ma sœur jumelle, malencontreusement décédée l'an dernier. Je suis persuadé que du ciel, elle pense très fort à nous et je suis sur qu'elle est ravie. » Len se rassit sous une tonne d'applaudissements avant de s'étouffer ; Miku venait de lui fourrer une part énorme de gâteau dans la bouche.

« Allez, avaaaale ! »

De son côté, un enfant traînait un cadavre dans les rues balafrées d'un quartier mal fréquenté. Il souriait de façon sadique, les yeux reflétant de la folie à l'état pur. De la folie sauvage. Il était heureux. Il allait mettre un terme à la vie de sa chère maman. Celle qu'il détestait tellement, tellement. Sa sœur serait avec lui et il retrouverait son ombre par la même occasion.

C'était celle de sa sœur qui le suivait. Elle avait la même touche de folie, le même sourire, mais gardait la silhouette de sa défunte jumelle. Elle le « regarda » tournant la tête vers lui.

« Tu vois, je suis une meilleure compagnie que ton ombre hein ? »

Rei ne répondit pas. L'ombre avait comprit. Ils étaient arrivés. Enfin arrivés. Ça allait être tellement bien ! Le brun traîna encore le cadavre pour qu'elle se retrouve assise, le bras levé comme s'il tenait une poupée un peu trop grande. Une femme ayant visiblement la soixantaine les regarda, incrédule.

« Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Rei, lui offrant son sourire le plus déformé par la folie.

Fin, finish...L'épilogue, adieu jours heureux à pondre cette merveille. Adieu version de Lily intéressante, adieu Rin folle...

Merci à mes lecteurs et désolée des retards, des stupidités, du retard encore une fois et merci de votre soutien, je m'incline bien bas. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire...Ah si x)

Je reviens sur des fics style Durarara et Kingdom hearts. Je bosse depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sur des fics dessus ce qui ralentira mes histoires vocaloids mais elles ne s'arrêteront pas ! Au contraire, j'ai des notes en cours pour ma prochaine fic sur ces merveilles ^^ j'ai aussi quelques O-S de prévu ;) D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées, des thèmes où je ne sais quoi (même des personnages inventés pouvant être insérés) je ne suis pas contre ! Au contraire, j'en serais ravie...Sur ce...

Mia-sama vous à présenté « Aku no hana, qui sera pris dans ses épines ? »

P.S : J'en profite pour faire de la pub à « Les deux côtés d'une médaille » cette fic est absolument magnifique et géniale. Bien écrite même si vous haïssez les Kagamine, là vous les adorerez ! Enfin, je vous la recommande vivement, et surtout ; laissez des rev' à l'auteure, elle (il ?) le mérite !


End file.
